Jodi and the Monsters
by CDAnders
Summary: Disguised as a monster, a human girl named Jodi enters into the monster world, befriended by Randall, Sulley, and Mike. But can friendship pass the ultimate test? COMPLETE! ;D
1. Time to Play DressUp

Jodi and the Monsters

Written by C. D. Anders

It was a perfect day at Monster's, Inc., and Randall, the company's second-best scarer, crept into the bedroom of two sisters. Just as he was about to scare the younger one, however, another little someone was sneaking up on him, giving him a good whack on the head with a baseball bat, and knocking him unconscious! "Time to get to work." She said. She reached into one of her drawers and pulled out some make-up, duct-tape, a tutu, a camera, and a costume. She put them all into her backpack, and dragged Randall back to Monster's, Inc. She put the tutu on him & put the make-up on, but then, he woke up!

"W-what's going-OW!" One bonk and he was out. Then she duct-taped him to the wall, put on a CDA costume, and got a camera ready. Then, when he woke up, there was a CDA agent standing before him, camera in hands!

"Excuse me, sir, but would you happen to be Randall Boggs?" The little girl said in a sophisticated voice.

"Yes, I am," Randall stammered, "but what do you want? What's going on?" She had to turn around to keep a laugh from bursting out, and cleared her throat.

"I've been informed that you are scarer of the month, and have been sent here to take you picture."

" But how did I- how did-"

"Would you please pose?"

"But- oh, well, at least I've finally got something to tell Sullivan and Wazowski about." Randall "posed" and put his best smile on. When the picture was finished, she got her bat out, grinning sarastically. Randall had a confused look on his face. She took off the hood of her costume.

"Surprise!" Randall's eyes widened, but before he could do anything, she whacked him on the head. She grinned as she said, "Oh, sorry, did I hit you? Well, what do you expect? I've got to have SOME fun around here!" She framed the picture. But wait! She heard something! Frantically, she stuffed everything back into her backpack, un-taping Randall as he slid down to the floor. Then, she heard voices in the other room. She crept quietly into the lobby. Everyone was crowded around by the Wall of Rame, laughing. Laughing until Randall came along, that is. As soon as the girl saw Randall, she ducked down.

"If he sees me, I'm done for!"

"What's going on?" Smitty, one of the janitors, without looking to see who it was, said,

"We're all just looking at this picture of that geek Randall. You know, with a little bit of make-up and a tutu, he doesn't look so bad! Ha ha! Oops!" Smitty had just found out that you should always look at a person (or monster) when you speak. Randall just walked quietly up to his picture, looked at it, and turned to the crowd.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed. All of a sudden, everybody seemed to vanish. Then Randall took the picture and slinked away. The girl got up and started laughing. But when she went back to the scare floor, her door was gone!

"Someone must have put it back in the vault!" So she took off her costume, put everything back into her backpack, and headed for the locker room. She fiddled with the lock on someone's locker, (which happened to be Randall's) and put her backpack in it. But then, what was that? That same sound! She'd heard it before! But it was footsteps this time! She quickly slinked into the locker and shut it behind her. She cautiouisly peeped through the holes to see who it was. To her, she saw a huge, hairy, blue, purple spotted monster with giant horns and a big tail, and a small, green gumball that walked. To us she saw James P. Sullivan, & Michael Wazowski, the company's number one scare team. with Sullivan being the scarer, and Mike was his assistant. Well, the girl was scared, all right! Scared right out of her wits! Who would she get past them? Th other monsters would be coming soon, and she would be in one of their lockers! She was very sleepy, though. Before she could think of anything else, she fell asleep.


	2. The Big Scare

The next morning, when the girl woke up, where do you think she was? That's right, in the very same locker. However, she was still very sleepy, so she decided to take a nap. After she fell asleep, (again) Randall came in talking to his boss, Mr. Waternoose.  
"I'm telling you, I was hit on the head nearly three times with a baseball bat, mind you, by a CDA agent! Now how unreal is that, sir? And look at this!" He showed Mr. Waternooes stripe marks on his chest. "I must have been duct-taped to the wall! And sir, I don't mean to bug you, but would you please look at this?" He held up a framed picture of himself, make-up, tutu and all to the boss.  
"I don't know who did it," Said Mr. Waternoose. "But don't worry, Randall, we'll find out."  
"We'd better." Snapped Randall. He thought to himself, "I'd better get some credit for this. I can't believe what Smitty said to me. Whoever did that to me is gonna pay. BIG TIME!" He went over to his locker and opened it. "MR. WATERNOOSE!" 


	3. Putting Her Back

Mr. Waternoose came running at the sound of Randall's voice. He stopped short at the locker.  
"Oh, my! A child at Monster's, Inc.! What does it mean?"  
"It means we've found our criminal."  
"What do you mean, Randall?"  
"Look." Randall reached into the locker and pulled out her backpack. "Duct-tape, make-up, camera, CDA costume. What more proof do you need, sir?" Mr. Waternoose sighed.  
"I never thought this would happen. Well, we'd best get her home." Without another work, he called the CDA. The CDA came, carried her back to the Scare Floor, and Randall found her card key. They went into her room, put her to bed, and closed the door behind them.  
"What are we going to do about her?" Asked Randall.  
"Well, it would be best to shred her door."  
"No, wait! The other kid's still scared of me. And this one's not so bad."  
"Randall Boggs! Are you telling me that you like this little one? Children are toxic!" Randall took a look at the girl.  
"I don't really think she is, sir."  
"Very well. Just make sure she stays out of trouble!" "Yeah, I will." With one last look at her, he went back to scaring. 


	4. Avalanche!

The next day everyone was scaring at Mosnter's, Inc. With Sullivan & Mike being SO close to breaking the all time scare record, things weren't going to well for Randall and his assistant, Fungus.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Just then, Randall was flung out of a door, landing smack dab face first into a wall!  
"And stay out!" Said a voice from within the door. The door closed. Everyone stared at Randall. But then the door opened again! It was the little girl, carrying her backpack! She climbed a pillar and stood on a platform not too far from the ceiling. "Hey, everybody, get a 'load' of this!" All of a sudden an avalanche of socks, clothes, and other items fell from the sky.  
"AAAAHHHH!" Everybody started running around screaming. The girl jumped off the platform and landed right next to Randall.  
"Hi, there, nice to see you again!" She said. She hopped on his back, put a sock over his head, and glued his tail to the floor. Then, just as the CDA were arriving, she sped back into her door, pressed a button on the keypad, and waved good-bye as her door sailed into the door vault. After the incident, everybody got a break and got to go home. The girl laughed to herself. "It's time to have some fun." 


	5. Jodi

The girl pulled out some things.  
"I've been planning this for a long time, now." She said. She made a mosnters costume out of things she found in her home. She took a fuzzy blue sleeper, and took off the hood of her jacket that was as close as she could get to the color of the sleeper. She punched two holes in the top of her hood, and got four green pipe cleaners. She twisted wto together and attached them in one of the holes on the top of her hood and did the same with the other two to make antennae. Then she sewed to hood to the collar of her sleeper. She put on her costume and painted her face and hands blue. Now her disguise was ready. Then she went down to her basement, went into the storeroom, crawled under the shelf, and removed a bucket that revealed a small round door. She opened the door and crawled in. After a little tunnel, she could stand up. The tunnel led to an intersection. On each wall she drew a picture that showed where it led. To the left was a picture of a door, which meant that it led to the door vault; straight ahead had a picture of an air-conditioner, which meant that it led to the vents all through the factory; but to your right didn't have a picture yet; it was undiscovered. She took the left tunnel, to the door vault, went straight, and then climbed a ladder that led to another door. She opened the door and flund erself in the Monster's, Inc. door vault; a huge room where all the kid's doors were kept. "I'ts amazing!" She thought to herself. She decided to go watch the "progress" that the scarer were making. She she turned invisible, walked out of the door vault and sat on the platform that she was on earlier this morning. (A long time ago, she was looking through Randall's stuff, when she found a little slip of paper. She took one look at it, stuffed it in her pocket, and sped off. You see, that little slip of paper told her how she could become like Randall and turn invisible!) Everyone was done scaring for the day and went home. When Randall came out of his door, he was still invisible for a minute. He spotted her!  
"Uh, sir, there's someone up on that platform." He said, pointing at her. "What are you talking about, Randall? There's no one up there."  
"No! I can see her! She's invisble, like me!" Mr. Waternooe looked up one more time after she had turned visible again and saw her sitting there.  
"You're right, Randall, there she is!" The girl was sitting on the platform, minding her own business. "Child, what are you doing up there? You'll hurt yourself!" She looked at him, then got up, and started doing cartwheels on the platform. "Stop that this instant and come down here!" Once again, she took one look at him, got up, and started doing handsprings. "Randall, could you please go up there and get her?" As soon as she heard this, though, she quickly climbed down and ran over to Mr. Waternoose. "There you are! Never mind, Randall." The girl was quietly tiptoeing away when Mr. Waternoose spotted her first. "Not so fast, young one. What were you doign way up there? You could have gotten hurt!"  
"I just wanted to see the door vault. It's so big!"  
"Never mind how big it is. How did you get up there?"  
"I climbed."  
"Well, I must say, you are an impressive little girl. What's your name, child?"  
"Jodi. Jodi Keaton." 


	6. The TyeDyed Girl

"Well, Jodi, I want you to promise me that you will never go up there again. It's too dangerous for you! Do you understand me?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good." Jodi sighed. "Why, what's the matter, Jodi?"  
"Oh, nothing, really. It's just that... well, I can turn invisible, but I'm having a little bit of trouble with another skill. I know it's nothing important, but I want to be able to so bad!" Before Mr. Waternooe could say anything else, Randall butted in.  
"I'll teach her, sir. Can I?"  
"Of course! I think that's an excellent idea, Randall!"  
"C'mon, Jodi. I'll teach you." The two went into the scream simulator room. Randall set Jodi on a shelf. "Okay. So what's the problem again?"  
"I can't change to colors or patterns. I mean I can, but I can't do the one I intend to." So Randall started to quiz her.  
"Red." The result: purple poka dots. "Blue. The result: orange zigzags. "Green." The result: rainbow tye-dye! "I see what you mean. Well, try this. You watch me, and then you do what I do." 10 minutes-- with no results. "Okay, Jodi, I have one last idea. He whispered something in her ear.  
"Really? Is that true?" Randall nodded. "If I'd known that, it would have been a cinch!"  
"Okay. Let's try it one more time. We'll go a little harder each time. Okay?" Jodi nodded. "Blue." The result: blue! "Red zigzags." The result: red zigzags! "Okay." Said Randall. "Last one." Jodi held her breath. "Rainbow tye-dye." She closed ehr eyes. "YES!" When she heard Randall hooting and cheering, Jodi opened her eyes. The result: rainbow tye-dye!  
"Wow! You did it, Randall!" Randall grinned.  
"No, Jodi, you did it. You kept trying." he lifted her off the shelf.  
"Randall, what time is it?" Randall looked at the clock.  
"It's almost 3:30."  
"Uh oh! I gotta get home! Thanks again, Randall, but I really gotta go! I'll see you later!" She planted a kiss on Randall's cheek and shot off like a bullet. Randall just stared for a minute. He touched his cheek, grinned, and started for home.  
"We're gonna be great friends." He thought to himself. 


	7. Sullivan

The next day, Jodi went back to the factory. Mr. Waternoose was talking to Fungus, when Fungus' hardhat started floating around! Fungus started running around screaming, and Mr. Waternoose thought it was Randall.  
"Randall, give Fungus his hat back." No answer. "Randall!" All of a sudden, Jodi un-blended and scared Fungus, sending him flying out the door yelling for help! Mr. Waternoose, being surprised himself, with a full cup of coffee, spilled it all over himself! "Jodi! You startle me!" Jodi grinned. "Good. I want to be a top scarer when I grow up."  
"Well, you sure are getting a head start! I'll think you'll be a great scarer, Jodi, but being a top scarer takes patience, and a lot of hard work. You'll have to work extra hard if you want to get up to where Randall is."  
"That's one thing I'm not good with. Patience. I knew there was a catch. It all sounded too easy." Just then, Randall called her.  
"Hey, Jodi, come here a sec! There's something I wanna show you!"  
"Be there in a minute!" Just as Jodi was running up to meet Randall, Sullivan came up to Mr. Waternoose, with Mike, of course.  
"I'm ready to start scaring, sir."  
"James! Perfect timing! Before you start, though, there's someone I want you to meet." He called Fungus. "Would you please go get Jodi?" After Fungus went off to get Jodi, he turned back to Sullivan and Mike. "I can't wait for you to meet her, James. She's such a bright little thing. A real bundle of energy!" Just then, Jodi came running.  
"You wanted me, sir?"  
"Jodi! There you are! There's someone I want you to meet." He brought her to Sullivan. "Jodi, this is James P. Sullivan, and Mike Wazowski. Our number one scare team." All of a sudden Jodi felt a chill of fear running down her spine. Here was the huge giant that she saw in the locker room the other day, standing right in front of her this minute! She couldn't stand there any longer. As Mr. Waternoose continued talking, Jodi interrupted him.  
"Uh, sir, I really have to go. I-I'm sorry I couldn't get to meet you guys more. I'll talk to you some other time, okay? I-I'll see you later. Bye!" She ran as fast as she could, grabbing Randall by the arm on the way.  
"That's strange," Said Mr. Waternoose. "She's usually not like that. I haven't known her to be shy." "I don't think she was shy, sir. Did you see the way she looked at me?"  
"What are you talking about, James? You're the number one scarer! Who wouldn't want to meet you?"  
"That's just it, sir! Think of the word 'scarer'. I think she's scared of me, sir." Randall and Jodi both ran into the simulator. When they got there, Jodi was practically out of breath, and threw herself down on the floor. Randall had a blank look on his face. He sat her up on the bed.  
"What happened?" Jodi looked at him with petrified eyes. "Randall, I think I just met my worst nightmare." 


	8. My Worst Nightmare

Randall just looked at her.  
"What do you mean, your worst nightmare?"  
"Just what I said! My worst nightmare!"  
"Who was it?"  
"Mr. Waternoose told me his name, but I was too scared to listen."  
"Can you describe him?" Jodi thought for a minute.  
"First of all, he was really tall, and he had horns, and a tail."  
"There's a lot of tall mosnters with horns and tails, Jodi. What else was there about him?"  
"He had blue fur, and purple spots."  
"Was anyone with him?"  
"Yeah, some one-eyed green guy." All of a sudden, Randall stared into the open. "Uh, Randall? Are you feeling okay? Randall?"  
"Sullivan."  
"That's it! James P. Sullivan! How'd you know?"  
"Sullivan is the number one kid scarer. I'm only the second best. And Sullivan and Wazowski hardly take their job seriously at all! That's why I should be moved up to number one!"  
"Wow! I never knew that you knew him!" Randall snickered.  
"I manage to put up with him. I'll tell you what. How 'bout I tell him. You can get home okay, right?"  
"Yeah, sure!"  
"All right. I'll catch up with you later."  
"Okay. See ya!" As Jodi went off for home, Randall marched straight up to Sullivan.  
"Do you have any respect for children at all? Do you know that you scared the wits out of her?! She ws practically petrified with fear!" Sullivan nodded.  
"I know. I didn't mean to. I didn't even say anything to her!" Randall didn't say anything. He just ran off, catching up with the sulking Jodi. Sullivan thought to himself. "I've just got to get her to like me, and not be scared of me!" 


	9. A New Friend

It was the end of the day and everyone was going home from work. Sullivan, once again, was doing a favor for Mike. Just as he was about to leave, however, he heard someone talking in another room. He cautiously crept up and peered into the keyhole. It was Jodi and Randall! Sullivan listened a little closer. Jodi seemed really excited.  
"So, after the boss elaves for the day," she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I know where there's a spare key to the factory! I'm going to go in and look at some things I heard him talking about. I can't wait!" Randall smiled.  
"You get to have all the fun!"  
"You can come too, you know."  
"No, I can't. I've got some things to do. Hey, you want a ride? I'll take you as far as the bus stop, but then you're out! I can't live the rest of my life with a little monster in the car, can I?" Jodi giggled.  
"Sure! That'd be great! I'll be in here for about an hour, so I'll see you at the entrance at 5:00. I'll see you later!" Sullivan thought to himself.  
"4:00! Here's my chance!"

* * *

After the boss did leave, Sullivan found Jodi snooping around Mr. Waternoose's office. Sullivan accidentally stepped on a loose floorboard, and Jodi immediately dropped what she looking at and vanished. Sullivan was perplexed. Where did she go? "Hello? I just want to talk to you!"  
"What's there to talk about?" A voice said.  
"Where are you?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
"Will you please just come out here?"  
"What do you want?"  
"I said already, I just want to talk to you!" Jodi quietly peeped out from a nearby shelf in the bookcase.  
"Hi." Sullivan looked down at the floor.  
"Look, Jodi, I'm sorry about yesterday. Really, I didn't think you'd run away from me! Why were you so scared of me?" Jodi glared at him.  
"Why shouldn't I be?!" She shouted. "I saw you the other day in the training room and you were terrifying!"  
"What? But that was just a demonstration!" Jodi crep out a little more. "I would never scare you! Why should I? You're a monster! And even if you were a kid I still wouldn't scare you!" Jodi looked at him.  
"So, you're saying you like me?"  
"I don't want you to be scared of me." Jodi jumped to the ground. "I thought you'd never come down." Jodi smiled.  
"I'm sorry, Sullivan. I souldn't known better."  
"It's okay. Call me Sulley." He held out his hand. "Friends?" Jodi looked at his hand, then at Sulley.  
"Friends." She said, shaking his hand.  
"Hey, you want to come over to my place?"  
"Sorry, but I've already accedpted a ride from Randall. How 'bout another time?"  
"Sure!"  
"I'm glad we're friends, Sulley." Sulley smiled.  
"Me too, Jodi." Jodi looked at her watch.  
"Uh oh! It's 5:00! Randall going to be mad at me if I'm late! He can get crabby, you know. Catch ya later, Sulley!"


	10. Assistant Jodi

The next morning, Jodi was at the factory subbing for Fungus because he was sick. Just as Randall was coming out a door, she looked at the progress board.  
"Great job, Randall! That's five at a time!" She gave him a high-five. Just then, the break-time bell rang. Jodi ran over to another station. Randall followed her.  
"Aren't you coming, Jodi?"  
"You go ahead, Randall, I'll be right there."  
"Sure, but don't take too long; I'll need you back on the scare floor!"  
"Sure thing, Randall!"  
"Make it quick!"  
"Randall!"  
"What?"  
"GO!!"  
"Bye." Jodi went over to Sulley's station.  
"Hey, Sulley, you were great!" Sulley looked over his shoulder.  
"Oh, hey, Jodi! Thanks!" Randall saw them talking together, and thought to himself.  
"What is Jodi doing talking to Sullivan? I thought she was terrified of him! She's working with me, not with him!" Jodi leaned up against one of the doors.  
"So, are you going for the record, Sulley?"  
"Are you kidding? It'll be ours by tomorrow, if not today!" Jodi just looked at him. "What are you talking about? With Randall's talent and my brains, we'll have beaten if before you even get off your break!" When Randall heard this, though, he smiled.  
"That's more like it! I knew she had a mind like me."  
"Now don't start on me," Sulley said. "I don't want to have to teach you a lesson!"  
"What are you gonna do, Sulley? Scare me to death?"  
"Never mind that now. You wanna come over to my place after work today?"  
"Sure! I'll see you at the bus stop at 3:00."  
"Okay. See ya then!" At lunch, Jodi caught up with Randall in the cafeteria line.  
"Hi, Randall!"  
"Hey, Jodi, I thought you were terrified of Sullivan! What were you doing talking to him?"  
"Oh, that. Nope. Not anymore. We're friends now. He found me in one of the offices the other day and then we started talking. I'll tell you all about it later."  
"Terrific."  
"Uh, Randall, are you okay?"  
"Well, I---"  
"Hey, Sulley, wait up!" Before Randall could answer, Jodi ran over to Sulley and they went off talking togther to another table.  
"What is she doing?! All was going great until she met him!!!" 3:00 seemed to never come to Jodi. But, at last, it was **_finally_** time to go.  
"See ya later, Randall!" Jodi called as she headed for the bus stop. "Now where are you going?"  
"I promised Sulley I'd go over to his place today. Bye!"  
"See ya." Just as Randall was leaving, Sulley came up to Jodi, with his hands behind his back.  
"Hi, Sulley!"  
"Hi, Jodi! Here, I want you to have this," he said as he pulled out something from behind his back. "Because I think that you're the best assistant I've ever seen. Apart from Mike, that is." It was a golden scream canister fastened to a sparkly black cord. Jodi just stared at the shining necklace for a minute.  
"Oh, Sulley, it's beautiful! I don't know what to say!" She said as she took it and put it around her neck.  
"It's nothing, really. Ready to go?"  
"You bet!"  
"C'mon, hop on." Sulley helped Jodi up onto his shoulders and away they went. After they had turned the corner, Jodi said to Sulley,  
"You know, Sulley, I thinkg that Randall might be jealous that I'm friends with you now. And I don't want him to be jealous, cause' he's my best friend! And I don't want to lose him!" Sulley looked up at Jodi.  
"I wouldn't worry about that to much now, Jodi."  
"Why not?" Sulley grinned.  
"Because we're already here, goofball!" He let her off onto the sidewalk.  
"Wow! This is where you live?!"  
"Yeah. It's not much, it's kind of small, but yeah, this is where I live."  
"Who cares?! I've **always** wanted to live in a apartment! You are **_so_** lucky, Sulley! They should call you 'Lucky Sulley'! C'mon, let's go!" Sulley opened the door, and Jodi ran inside. Sulley waved to someone.  
"Hey, Mikey!" Another mosnter; a big green ball with one giant eye, looked up.  
"Sulley, how many times do I have to tell you," Mike said upon seeing Jodi, "no visitors!" "What kind of a welcome is that?" As the two were fighting, Jodi looked around and spotted Mike's desk. She ran over to it and pulled open the drawer. Then she started pulling things out of it, and threw them on the ground. "But Mike, she's no trouble. In fact, she's Randall's sub assistant!"  
"Oh, really? Then what do you call that?" Mike said, pointing to papers scattered all over the ground, the chair lying on the floor, and Jodi on top of the desk, looking through the messy drawer. "Hey, stop that! You're making a mess!" Mike shouted, talking to her like she was a dog or something! Jodi found a book, and got off the desk. On the cover, it said 'Monster's, Incorporated Employees'. She flipped through the pages and then stopped. She took out a notebook, scribble something on a page, and closed the book. Mike was still yelling at her and fighting with Sulley when Jodi started picking up the books and stacking them in neat little piles. Mike just started at her. She then stacked them into smaller piles and placed them neatly in the drawer. She put the chair back, took her place by Sulley and looked at Mike. Mike just kept staring at Jodi, his mouth hanging wide open. "She stays."  
"Why?" Sulley asked.  
"Look! She just organized my desk!!! That's amazing!" Sulley smiled. "Jodi, this is my best buddy and roommate Mike. Mike, this is Jodi Keaton. She's subbing for Fungus at work."  
"Hey, Jodi, do you like to organize and decorate?"  
"Sure! I love that stuff!"  
"C'mon! I wanna show you my plans for a new patio outside the apartment. We're gonna be great friends, Jodi! Let's go!" Later that night they all rented a video to watch and Mike made popcorn. While they were watching the movie, Jodi started throwing popcorn at Mike. The Mike threw some at Jodi. Then, popcorn seemed to fall from the sky. Mike and Jodi started laughing.  
"Popcorn from Heaven!" Mike said. Jodi laughed.  
"It's raining popcorn!" Just then, Sulley grabbed the popcorn from Mike and Jodi's hands.  
"Hey, that was ours!" They both said together.  
"C'mon, you guys, you're making a mess!" Sulley said. Just then, Jodi said,  
"I gotta go. See ya later, guys!" Mike waved.  
"Bye, Jodi!" But Sulley grabbed Jodi's arm.  
"Nice try, Jodi. Now come on. You helped make the mess. It won't take that long." Soon they were dancing and picking up popcorn all over the floor. It didn't take long before the whole room was sptless. Jodi said, out of breath,  
"That was fun!"  
"I never knew **_cleaning _**coul be so fun!" Mike said.  
"By the way, Jodi," Sulley said, "what were you doing with that book today?"  
"Oh, nothing," Jodi said mysteriously. "Just looking at some of the great Monster's, Incorporated employees." Jodi got up, and, brushing herself off, said, "Well, I'd better get going." But Mike got up and tried to stop her. "Oh, come one, Jodi! We were having so much fun!" Jodi smiled.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise." 


	11. A Friend Regained

The next day, Jodi went back to the factory; but not to work.  
_"This time,"_ she said to herself, _"I'm going to spend the day with Randall. He's been so depressed lately! Boy, I hope Sulley doesn't mind!" _Well, Sulley didn't mind a bit. In fact, he thought it was a great idea! But when you're trying to talk Mike into something, well, it's kind of hard.  
"What do you mean, Randall?_**That** _creep?! Are you feeling okay, Jodi?"  
"I'm feeling **_fine_**, Mike, but today I want to spend the day with Randall, because I think he might be said that I dumped him yesterday. But don't think I meant to, because I _**didn't**_. And **_please_**, don't call him a creep, because he's **_not_**! Because if he really **_was_** a creep, do you think I'd want to be friends with a creep, Mike?"  
"Weel, okay, but don't come crying to me if he doesn't want to be your friend anymore."  
"You know, Mike, you really do worry too much." So Jodi didn't let Randall out of her sight for a minute that day. She helped him with his paperwork, watched him scare kids, and went out to lunch with him. While they were in a restuarant, it hit her: _"Randall must be wondering why I'm bugging him; I might as well tell him the truth. I hope he doesn't think I'm a phony, or- oh, no! Maybe Mike was right! Maybe Randall will dump me! Well, even if he does dump me, maybe if I explain myself more clearly, he'll understand, and change his mind! But what if he doesn't! Well, you can't blame a girl for trying. Uh oh! What if he finds out that I'm really a girl?!"_ Jodi quickly put that thought out of her mind and turned back to Randall, who was staring at her.  
"Monstropolis to Jodi, can you hear me? HEY!" Jodi took a deep breath but then sighed. "Randall, the reason I've been following you all day is because of yesterday."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you remember when I went to Sulley and Mike's place?"  
"How could I forget? You dumped me for him! I thought we were best friends, Jodi. But I was wrong."  
"No, Randall, wait! Before you jump to conclusions, can I please just finish?"  
"Fine. Go ahead."  
"As I was talking with Sulley, I started thinking about you. I thought that you might be jealous that-"  
"Hey! I don't get jealous! Just betrayed!"  
"Randall, let me finish!"  
"Sorry."  
"I thought that you might be jealous because I'm friends with Sulley now." Randall just looked at Jodi as she continued. "So I got to thinking, maybe Randall needs a day with just me. I don't want to nag at you, so if I'm bugging you, you can just tell me, and I'll leave. Because I miss you, Randall! I really, truly **_miss you_**! Even though I have fun with them, _I still need to have a day of fun with you, Randall._ So, go ahead and dump me if you want. I'll understand. But I'm telling you the truth, Randall! I **_do_** like to be with you, but some new friends have come into my life, and I can't ignore them! So, I just hope that you'll stilll be my friend, Randall. That's all I wanted to say." And with that, Jodi got up and started to walkd toward the exit. Randall thought about what she said.  
_"If I dump her now, what will I have? Nothing. But if I stay friends with her, can I trust her? Is that a real question? Of course I can trust her! It's not like she told a lie, or anything. I've got to catch her!"_ Randall ran out of the restaurant and finally found Jodi, sitting on top of a building on the side of an alley. He climbed the ladder and found her writing a letter. Randall grinned.  
"Well, I guess I could be friends with you, as long as you don't make any new friends." Jodi jumped up from her seat on al old crate, falling off the roof! Randall ran up and helped up Jodi, who was hanging from the building.  
"Jodi, I was thinking wrong. You'll always be my friend. If you still want to, that is." Jodi stood there staring at Randall, beaming.  
"Yes! I knew you'd come through!"  
"Okay, okay. It's not a big deal."  
"Uh, huh!"  
"Hey, what's that?" Randall said pointing to the letter.  
"Oh, that? Oh! That's nothing! Nothing at all." She said, throwing the piece of paper into the air, landing right onto Sulley's doorsteps.  
"I don't mind if you're friends with Sullivan, Jodi. Just don't have him around when you're with me. If he's at least 10 feet away from me, I'll blow my top. Okay?" Jodi smiled.  
"Okay, Randall, I get the point."  
"I mean it's bad enough that his station's right next to mine, but still!" They hopped in his car for the movies as he kept ranting on about Sulley. 


	12. A Sleepover of Friends

The next day, Jodi was walking down the street of Monstropolis, when she came into contact with Sulley.  
"Oh! Sulley! What are you doing here?"  
"Hi, Jodi! I'm late for work, because we were all out of tape and glue, so I had to run to the store and get some because Mike's I.D. card was ripped, and I told Mike just to go to work, and I'd catch up with him with his I.D. card, all fixed up for him. And now we're both late for work, because I just realized that Mike can't get into the facotyr without his I.D. card! Hey, do you want to come and sleepover at our place tonight?"  
"Oh, Sulley! For real? That would be great!" "Oh course, you have to ask your parents, Jodi. I'm not going to have you come over or sleep over, for that matter, without your parents' permission. Okay?"  
"My parents? Hey, heh. Oh, sure, okay! I'll ask them, and I'm sure they'll say yes!"  
"Okay! How about, oh, say, 4:00?"  
"Sure! 4:00! See ya then!" Sulley went on to work, and Jodi started laughing nervously.  
_"My parents, right. IS HE KIDDING?! Yeah, sure, Sulley. I'll just walk right up to my parents and say 'Hey! A monsters want to know if I can sleep over!' Well, I might as well try. Oh, who am I kidding? Oh, well. I guess I'll try, at least."_ At 3:00, Jodi was sitting on Randall's doorsteps, with her sleeping bag, pillow, and a great big box full of movies, snacks, and games._ "I can't wait until 4:00! We're going to have such a great time together! I wonder how I ever got my parents to say that I could sleep over at my friends' house! But I'm glad I didn't have to tell a lie, because they are my friends."_ Just then, Randall came up to Jodi.  
"Excuse me, miss, but may I ask why you are sitting on the front steps of my apartment?" Jodi jumped up.  
"Randall!! You scare me!"  
"Well, Jodi, that's my job. What are you doing here, anyway? And what's all the stuff for?"  
"I'm going to sleep over at Sulley and Mike's place. You don't mind, do you?"  
"Of course not! When are you going?"  
"At 4:00. Why?"  
"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Screamin' Dogs, since you have a hour to spare. How bout' it, girl?" Jodi smiled.  
"Well, okay, I guess. But I can't be late! I have to be on these very steps at 3:55. That's what Sulley said."  
"Don't worry; you'll have plenty of time!" After Randall and Jodi went out to lunch, her took her back to his place and put her on the steps.  
"Hmmm. Nope, not there. There! Perfect! Maybe they'll take you away after all! Hello, sir, we've got a lovely little girl here for sale, in perfect condition!" Jodi laughed. Just then, Sulley pulled up to the curb in Mike's brand new, bright red car, with Mike in the back.  
"Hey, Jodi!" They both said.  
"C'mon, Jodi hop in! Front or back, better decide quick, cause' this baby's leaving in 10 seconds!" Sulley started counting. Jodi quickly grabbed her stuff, hopped in the back with Mike, and waved to Randall. You're sure you don't mind, Randall?"  
"What do you thing?"  
"All right, all right. Bye, Randall!"  
"See ya!" While they were on their way, Jodi pulled out a big box.  
"What's the box for, Jodi?" Mike asked.  
"Only one way to find out! Take a look!" Jodi opened the box as Mike looked inside.  
"Wow!" Chips, brownies, cookies, nuts, crackers, candy, board games, and a whole bunch of other stuff. "Where did you get all this?"  
"Everything's from my place. By the way, how in Monstropolis did Sulley get to drive your car?"  
"Well, I wanted to see what you brought, but Sulley said that I couldn't look at your stuff and drive at the same time, so I had to choose between driving my own car, or looking at all your stuff."  
"Yup!"  
"Hey, guys, you want to stop at the video store before we go?" Sulley called to the back.  
"Sure!" They both said. After they got some movies, they went to Sulley and Mike's place. They set up a snack table, with all of Jodi's snacks on it, three bowls of popcorn, a two-liter bottle of pop, and all th movies.  
"I saved the best for last." Jodi said as she pulled something out of her box. Mike's mouth dropped open.  
"Wow! Fudgey Carmel Gummi Drops! Where did you find these? I've been looking for them everywhere!"  
"There's a whole aisle for them at Candy Castle."  
"Candy Castle?! But the closest one to Monstropolis is all the way in Fright City! That's 125 miles away!"  
"I know. That's why I have my baby."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"C'mon, and I'll show you." They all went outside. Jodi whistled, and a shiny, bright green scooter pulled up to the curb.  
"A scooter. How could you get to Fright City in less than a month on a scooter?"  
"Mike's right, Jodi." Sulley said. "Why'd you get a scooter?"  
"You're wrong, guys," Jodi said, smiling. "because this baby can do anything!" Mike and Sulley looked at her in disbelief. Jodi sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll prove it." She pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. Instantly, the scooter morphed into a small snazzy jet-plane. "Wow!" They both said, stunned.  
"That's not all it can do. Watch this!" With another press of a button, the jet-plane changed into a 4-wheeler.  
"Man, I wnt one of these!" Mike started talking on and on about it.  
"Hold it! One more." Jodi pressed a button, and it became a convertible!  
"Wait a minute!" Sulley said. "Jodi, how old are you?"  
"Ten."  
"Uh huh. And how old do you need to be to drive a car?"  
"Uh, sixteen?"  
"That's right. Now why do you have a convertible?"  
"Sull, I don't drive it!"  
"What?!" Jodi opened the door.  
"C'mon, hop in."  
"Well ... okay."  
"Yay! I get the back!" Mike ran to the car and flew into the window (which was, thankfully, open.  
"Now, Jodi, how do you not dirve this?"  
"Watch and learn, Sulley." Jodi pointed to a keypad. "Go ahead; type wherever you want to go." Sulley pressed a few keys, and stopped when it said "Harry Hausen's" on the screen.  
"Now what?"  
"Now just press the green button." Sulley did what she said, and they heard the engine start.  
"What's going on?" Jodi laughed. "It's going to take up to Harry Hausen's, silly!" Oddly enough, that's exactly what it did! When they go back, Mike hopped out of the car and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.  
"Okay, Jodi, how much do you want for it."  
"What?! What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, a bargainer, huh? Okay, fifty bucks, and that's my final offer."  
"Mike, you are the craziest monster I have ever met!" She paused and looked around. "Make it 100 and it's a deal."  
"Jodi! This thing is amazing!" Sulley said. "You can't give it up now!" But Mike and Jodi were already fighting about the price. Sulley shouted. "GUYS!" The two immediately looked at him.  
"Wow, Sulley, you don't have to yell!"  
"Jodi, do you _really_ want to sell your scooter?"  
"My **_SCOOTER!_** Are you crazy?! You think that--- oh, you thought--- oh, man!" Jodi started laughing. She motioned to Mike and whispered to him. Then they both started laughing! Sulley lookd at them.  
"What? What's so funny?" Jodi finally said something when she could catch her breath.  
"Sulley, we were making a price over my prized _marble collection_, not my scooter!" She held up a marble. "See? Each one looks like a top scarer." She bust into laughter again. Sulley couldn't resist. How could he have been so stupid?! Then he started laughing , too. They all laughed until they were blue in the face. (Even though Sulley was already blue)  
"Okay, **_now_** can we go in?" Sulley said. When they got inside, Mike headed straight for the videos.  
"Let's watch this one!"  
"No, this one!"  
"This one!" Just then, the doorbell rang. "You get it."  
"No, you."  
"YOU!"  
"_I'll _get it." Said Sulley. He answered the door and shouted. "Mike, Jodi pizza!" As soon as they heard this, they dropped the videos with a _thunk_ on the floor, and ran to the door. They both grabbed the pizza.  
"Let go!"  
"No _you_ let go!"  
"You!"  
"Let gooooooooooo!"  
"No, yoooooooou!" Then, Jodi grinned, and, letting go of the pizza, sent Mike flying against the wall. The pizza went up into the air, opened, and landed right on top of Mike. Then there was silence. Jodi looked at Mike, and then started laughing. Then everyone started laughing. Sulley introduced Jodi. "Jodi, this is Celia. She's the receptionist at the factory. Celia, this is Jodi. She's new around Monstropolis."  
"Hi, Jodi! Where are you from?"  
"Oh, just a little place called Gary."  
"Hmmm, Gary. Never heard of it. Anyway, I brought a spare pizza." They all had some pizza, (Actually, Sulley and Celia each had one slice,while Mike and Jodi ate the rest.), and then they played charades. It was Sulley's turn, and Mike and Jodi were shouting things at him.  
"A newspaper!"  
"Mr. Waternoose!"  
"A computer!"  
"A kid!"  
"A pizza!" Jodi stared at Mike.  
"A pizza? How could Sulley pretend to be pizza? Does he just lie on the floor and you walk up and take a bite out of him?" Everyone started laughing. But then Mike and Jodi started guessing again.  
"Guys, why don't you let Celia guess for once?" Sulley said. All of a sudden, everything stopped.  
"Okay." They said.  
"Hmmmm, let me see. A snake!"  
"Finally, someone stopped to think and got it right! Congratulations, Celia! You got it!" He gave Celia an extra slice of pizza. Then in a matter of seconds, Mike and Jodi were rolling on the floor, shouting.  
"If you hadn't said pizza, I could've kept guessing and gotten that slice of pizza!"  
"Me?! You already had half the other pizza!"  
"But you had more than me!"  
"Only one extra piece of pepperoni!"  
"It's your fault, gumball!"  
"No way, miss I can't drive a car!"  
"Give it up, ya little one-eyed freak!"  
"You give up, you, you.....girl!" Jodi fell silent. She ran up to Sulley and climbed up to his shoulders.  
"Take it back."  
"Uh oh."  
"Take that back!"  
"Well, technically, you _are_ a girl."  
"TAKE IT BACK!"  
"But you _are _a girl!"  
"Why you little-"  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Run for your life! She's gone made!"  
"I'm gonna be mad if you don't stand still! Come here you!" And with that, Jodi leapt off Sulley shoulders, heading straight for Mike.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Save me, Sulley! She's gonna get me!" Jodi was just about to jump at Mike when she was swept off the floor.  
"Hey, let me go! Sulley! Put me down!" Jodi shouted, struggling to get down.  
"Not unless you promise to stop fighting with Mike."  
"What?! Are you crazy?! Never! Now LET ME GOOOOO!" Sulley carried the kicking, screaming Jodi to a closet, put her in it, shut the door, and locked it. Jodi started pounding on the door, screaming at Sulley. Then everything was quiet for minute. Then they heard a faint whirring sound coming from the closet. Everyone backed up as a little red light cut a hole through the door. Jodi crawled through the hole and walked up to Sulley.  
"Why did you do that?" Sulley stared at the hole in the closet door.  
"How did you do that?" He said, pointing to the hole. Jodi looked.  
"Oh, that. I used my gun" Sulley stared at her.  
"Gun? That was a laser!"  
"It's my special gun. See, look." Everyone came to have a closer look. "It has all these special techniques, which all have certain numbers. For example, let's say that I was contaminated with kid germs, and was surrounded by the CDA. I need a place to escape, right? Well, I simply put 52 in the display box, point it toward the sky, and pull the trigger, like this." She demonstrated as she continued to explain. "A claw will shoot out from the gun to wherever I'm pointing at and grab onto something. Then, when I let go of the trigger, the cable will wind up into the gun, and pull me up. It's that simple. The same goes for lasers, too. You just put 45 into the display box and you've got a laser! I have 100 techniques altogether. I can even record voices, or I could record a scream and transfer it into a canister, too. Hey, do you think that I could get into scaring?"  
"Well, it's worth a try. You are really good with a canister. When you were working with Randall, you really boosted his numbers! You're almost as fast as Mike! You should really look into it."  
"What do you mean, _almost_? I could beat Mike any day!"  
"Not in your life!" Jodi stared at Mike.  
"Okay Mr. Hot Shot, let's have a contest, tomorrow, right after lunch. You with Sulley, Randall with me. 15 minutes. We'll see who's fastest. Deal?"  
"You got it."  
"Well, it's getting late. I'd better go home." Said Celia.  
"Bye, Shmoopsie Poo!"  
"See ya, Celia!"  
"Bye, Celia!" After Celia left, they all watched a movie. Sulley was in his chair, and Mike and Jodi were on top of it, when Mike stood up and said he wanted to get some popcorn.  
"Mike, no! You're gonna make us fall!" Jodi pulled Mike back, making the whole chair fall backwards! Jodi jumped off and grabbed onto a window, but Sulley fell backwards with the chair, and Mike flew up into the air, and was hanging from the light bulb!  
"Somebody get me down! Help! This is really hot! OW!" Jodi swung herself over to Mike and hung onto the light blub.  
"Climb down, you dope!" Mike finally got down, and Jodi jumped off the light bulb and onto Sulley.  
"Okay, acrobat, time to get down. Oh, and by the way, what's this?" Sulley said, holding out the letter that she wrote to Randall yesterday. Jodi grabbed it from his hands.  
"Where'd you get this?!" Sulley looked confused.  
"You mean you don't know? It was on my doorstep!"  
"WHAT?! What do you- oh, no! This is awful! Everything is happening too fast!"  
"Jodi, what's going on? Is everything okay?"  
"Did you read it?"  
"Only what was there." Then Mike butted in. "Yeah, but it was cut off right when it was getting good!"  
"Well, you absolutely, positively have to promise you _**WON'T TELL ANYONE**_!"  
"We promise, don't worry."  
"Don't worry? Don't worry?! What kind of question is that?! Jeez, give me a break, will ya!"  
"Jodi! Calm down!"  
"You're right; nothing's going to happen, unless YOU tell on me!"  
"Don't worry, Jodi! Now what going on?"  
"Well, guys, I- I think I'm in love."  
"WHAT?!" 


	13. Jodi's in Love!

_"Dear Randall,  
You won't believe this, but I-I'm in love with-"  
_

"What's it mean, Jodi? What's going on? You can tell us anything, so don't worry about it."  
"Well, I'm in love with Randall."  
"But why were you writing a letter? And why was it cut off?"  
"Well, it's a long story, but here's how it happened. You see, yesterday, when I went to make-up with Randall by spending the day him, we started talking, and then it turned into a fight. So I told him that I was friends with you guys now, and that I still wanted to be friends with him, too, but I didn't completely tell him that I loved him, and he was still mad at me! So then I told him that he didn't have to be friends with me if he didn't want to, and then I left. I climbed the top of a building, where I thought he wouldn't find me, and started writing this letter. I found an old piece of paper and half a pen inside an old box, so I sat down and started writing. Of course, Randall decided to be friends with me again, so he snuck up on me, and I stopped writing. Because if he's going to be friends with me he might as well not know that I love him, right? And then when he asked me what the letter was, I got all scared, so I didn't think, said it was nothing and threw it into the air. So a gust of wind must have blown it onto your doorstep."  
"Well, I'm glad you told us, Jodi."  
"Just make sure you don't tell anyone, okay?"  
"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us. Now you look tired; why don't you go to sleep?"  
"Okay. I'll talk to Randall about the contest tomorrow when I see him." She look out the window. "Hey, look! It's snowing! Wow!"  
"You can play in the snow tomorrow, Jodi. Now it's time to go to sleep. Good night, Jodi."  
"Night, guys."


	14. Randall Won't Scare!

"NO, NO, NO!" Jodi was on her hands and knees.  
"Oh, come on! Please, Randall?"  
"You think that I'm going to be in a contest against Sullivan?! You've got to be insane!"  
"Maybe I am. But you've just got to, Randall! If you don't accept the challenge, Mike's going to have the liberty to mock me for the rest of my life! I can hear it now. 'Jodi, where's Randall? Oh, he wouldn't come, would he? Well, that's okay. But wait! If Randall's not here, that means that your team forfeits, and we win! Yeah! We win! We win! We win! Yay!'"  
"Stop it! I can't take anymore! If that's what it's going to be like, I'll try anything!"  
"Yes! Thanks, Randall! You won't regret this, I promise! The only problem is that we have to find some way to boost up your numbers so that they're even Sulley's before the contest without anyone seeing us."  
"No problem. All we have to do is wait until everyone's at lunch. I'll sneak you into the factory, and we'll **_quietly scare_** until we even out, got it? But you ahve to be quiet!! Not a sound! KEEP-YOUR-MOUTH-SHUT! Especially if Mr. Waternoose found out! Then we'd both be fired!"  
"What are you talking about? I don't even work here!"  
"Well, for one thing, you'd be banned and wouldn't be able to come to the factory anymore."  
"Oh. Well, then, we'll just have to be extra-special-super-duper-like-you-wouldn't-believe-it-quiet!"  
"I think that'll be a problem for you, Jodi. You talk a mile a minute!"  
"Don't worry, I can do it!"  
"Well, just remember, if we lose, _you're_ going to pay!"  
"Don't worry about a thing, Randall! Besides, scaring can't be that hard!" A smile spread over Randall's face.  
"Oh, really? Okay, then. If we lose, you switch places with me for a week. Then you'll see how _easy_ scaring is. Got it?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, Randall." But Jodi was already too lost it a magazine to be paying any attention to Randall. 


	15. The Contest

"Well, this is it, Randall! Think you're ready?"  
"_I'm_ always ready. The question is: are you ready?"  
"Couse' I am!"  
"Just remember the deal. If we lose, you get to be the second-best scarer for a whole week."  
"WHAT?! You never told me that!"  
"What do you mean? Of course I told you! Remember this morning? You told me that scaring can't be that hard, so I told you that if we lost, you had to take my place for a week, and I would be assistant for a week. But you were so wrapped up in that magazine that you probably didn't even hear me, did you?"  
"But-but-but-"  
"No but's about it, Jodi. A deal's a deal, and you're going to stick to it. Got it?"  
"But I-"  
"GOT IT?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Now let's get going." And so the contest began. Jodi and Mike took their places by their stations and got the doors into place. Sulley and Randall came out and went to their station. Sulley and Mike started out pretty good, but soon Randall and Jodi caught up with them. As Jodi was returning a door to the vault, she shouted over to Mike.  
"You'll never beat us, Mike!"  
"What are you talking about? Me and Sull can beat you any day, any place, any time, any-"  
"SHUT UP, GUMBALL!"  
"You shut up, you girl!" Everyone looked at Mike. Jodi was glaring at him. Randall kept her going.  
"Don't listen to him, Jodi. Just keep the door coming, and we'll be fine." Then he started raising his voice. "But if you just want to scare for a week, you can just keep blabbing, we won't get anything done, and we'll lose! NOW GET TO WORK! Or you'll end up scaring for a month instead. SO GET ME ANOTHER DOOR! Okay?"  
"Don't worry. We've got a slumber party on our hands." Jodi said, peeking through the door. "Go get em, Randall! C'mon, you're doing great! Now scare the pants off those kids!"With this kind of encouragement, the team moved up 98 points. "YEAH! That's what I like to hear! Look at those numbers!" Jodi started chanting as she got another door. "They don't think that we can scare, well lookie here, just give us a dare! We'll scare any kid or bust, but look out, world, kids can't be trust! Cause' they can't be trusted, one and all, can never get any sleep at all! They always worry, always fear, that kids will come through their doors, to here! So if this happens, it's a piece of cake! All you need is the CDA! And this is what I have to say, don't be scared of kids, for in a way, they're just like you! They eat and sleep, and they have many secrets to keep! And if a kid ever touches you, just remember: they're scared of you!" But then, what do you think happened? Sulley and Mike scared three slumber parties in a row, and went up 176 points! The 15 minutes came and went, and the contest was over. Everyone waited for Mr. Waternoose to announce the winners.  
"Sullivan: 1,785. Randall: 1784." Jodi mouth dropped open. Randall grinned at Jodi.  
"Congratulations, scarer. You just got youself a job."  
"What?! Oh, c'mon, Randall! You can't do this to me!"  
"I can, and I will. you're officially a scarer for one week. "  
"Don't worry about Jodi. You did a pretty good job! I mean, come on, you were one point away!"  
"Thanks, Sulley. At least somebody has some sympathy for me." Jodi said, turning towards Randall.  
"What? We had a deal, and she accepted it!" Jodi went up to Mike.  
"Good job, Mike. I guess you're a pretty good assistant after all."  
"Thanks, Jodi. You did a pretty good job yourself."  
"You know, Mike, you're not half so bad. Well, I'd better get some sleep if I'm going to scare tomorrow. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" 


	16. Jodi: 2 Scarer

Jodi reluctantly went to the factory the next day. Randall was waiting for her at the entrance.  
"What took you so long? You're late!"  
"Sorry, Randall. I had to grab some things from home."  
"Well, are you ready to be a scarer for a week?"  
"I'm never ready, Randall. Let's get this over with." They went into the factory, and Jodi turned to Randall.  
"Hey, Randall, I'm going to run over to Sulley. I've got something to tell him. Okay?"  
"Sure thing, just be sure to be at the scare floor before 9:00."  
"Okay, Randall!"" She ran up to Sulley.  
"Hey Sulley! Sulley, can you keep a secret?"  
"Sure can! What do you need?" Jodi climbed up to his shoulder and whispered to him.  
_"When I'm scaring, I'm going to need an endless supply of paper, and a pen. Do you think that you can ask Fungus to bring some over to my station?"  
_"Well, sure, Jodi. But why is that a secret?"  
"Because you and I are going to be the only ones who know how I'm going to scare. You can't tell anyone, not even Mike- well, especially not Mike, but here's how I'm going to scare. You see, I know what those kids think about, I know what they like. So, let's say that a girl absolutely loves a certain band, okay? Well, I'll write a note on a piece of paper saying that that bacd is coming over to her house! She'll get so excited that she'll scream! Trust me, Sulley, I know what I'm doing."  
"Okay, genius, you're the boss. In fact, I'll go get the paper myself!"  
"Thanks, Sulley! I gotta go. Randall says I gotta be at the scare floor at 8:50. He still thinks he's the boss."  
"Okay. See ya later! Or should I say, see you on the scar floor!" Jodi got to the scare floor at 8:40. Randall came up to her.  
"What took you so long? You're early!"  
"And what, may I ask, is wrong with that, Randall?"  
"Nothing! That's just it! You're not supposed to be early! You're Jodi! You're _always_ late!"  
"C'mon, Randall, let's get this over with." Jodi and Randall did a great job scaring that day. With the way they worked, things went by so much faster! As soon as Jodi would come out of a door, she would send it back to the door vault, and run and get another card key, while Randall took out the canister and got another one inot place. With this kind of teamwork, Randall and Jodi were actually ahead of Sulley and Mike by 5 points! When the week of scaring was over, Randall went up to Jodi.  
"Well, I've gotta hand it to you, Jodi, you really made everyone look bad. I mean, did you see the way Mr. Waternoose looked at us when he saw us actually working _together_?"  
"Yeah, that was pretty funny. Say, do you think that you could do me a favor?"  
"Sure! You deserve it, scarer!"  
"Okay. Now, what I need you to do is go into Roz's office and put this into her desk." She handed Randall a stink bomb.  
"What?! No one ever goes in there! And if we were caught putting a _stink bomb_ in there, who knows what would happen to us!"  
"Who said anything about _we_? You're the one who's going in there."  
"No way, Jodi. Find someone else. I'm never going in there. Not even if you moved me up to number one!" Jodi smiled.  
"I think that can be arranged."  
"What? What do youmean?"  
"Trust me, Randall. I can get you up to number one. Now, will you go with me and help me put this stink bomb in there?"  
"Well... okay." 


	17. The Bomb

"Now are you sure you want to do this, Jodi?" But she was already heading for Roz's office, a key clutched in her hand.  
"Don't worry, Randall. I've got it all planned out. All we have to do is get into the office, and stick the bomb in her desk. Then we leave."  
"But what's the point of putting a stink bomb in someone's office if there's nobody in there?"  
"Well, tomorrow, when she's back in her office, I have a remote control that will set off the bomb. The thing you didn't know is that this is a reusable bomb."  
"Sweet!" It was pitch black when they got there.  
"Jodi, I can't see a thing!"  
"Well, I can."  
"What kind of monster are you anyway?"  
"One of a kind."  
"How can you see in here? Do you have night vision or something or what?!"  
"As a matter of fact, I do ahve night vision."  
"Jodi, you are the first monster I've ever met who can do a handspring, scare a kid and have night vision at then yers old."  
"Well, now, that's different, isn't it? Come on, it's done. Now let's get out of here!" 


	18. Randall's Surprise

Jodi ran home, took off her costume, and began to write on a piece of paper.  
"Randall is hereby known as top scarer on scare floor F. From this day he has gained the title as #1 scarer. This notice has been signed by Mr. Henry J. Waternoose, CEO of Monster's, Incorporated scream-processing factory."  
"Man, I am really good! Now all I have to do is find some way to get Mr. Waternoose's signature on it. Wait a minute! I've got it!" Jodi quickly grabbed an envelope, put the letter in it, and closed it. Then she took a stamp that said 'O.K', dipped it in ink, and pressed it onto the shut envelope to make it look like it was sealed. Then she took the letter back out, folded it so you couldn't see the writing, grabbed the 'sealed' envelope, got her costume on and ran back to the factory. She went to Mr. Waternoose's office, took a deep breath, and walked in. Mr. Waternoose was at his desk, when he looked up and saw Jodi.  
"Oh, hello, Jodi! What do you need?"  
"Sir, sould I get you signature?" She said, handing him the fraud notice.  
"Why certainly! What do you need it for?" He asked, signing on the dotted line.  
"Uh, I, have to write a report for school! Yeah, it's on an executive in high office, and one of the requirements is a signauture."  
"Well, I'm glad I could help you, Jodi." He said, handing her the letter.  
"Thanks!" Jodi ran off, searching for Randall. She finally found him on the scare floor, wheeling in a cart full of scream canisters. "What do you think you're doing?" She said. Randall jerked his head back so fast that Jodi thought it was going fly off!  
"Oh, it's only you! I thought you were anyone but you. If you tell on me, you are going to be in so much trouble,-"  
"Relax, Randall! You secret's safe with me."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I wanted to thank you for helping me with the stink bomb yesterday."  
"No problem. I'm glad you came with, though, or I wouldn't be able to see a thing!"  
"Oh, by the way, I wanted to give you this, for helping me out." She said, handing him the envelope.  
"Well, thanks, Jodi!" He opened the letter and started to read. As soon as he hit 'top scarer', his eyes were glowing. He looked up from the letter, but Jodi was nowhere to be seen.  
_"She left."_ He thought about what she said the other night. _"Trust me, Randall. I can get you up to number one."_ Randall smiled. He put the letter in the envelope, and headed for home. 


	19. The Secret

The next day, Jodi was acting pretty mysterious.  
"See ya later, Sulley!"  
"Where are you going so early!"  
"My mom said I have to be home by 4:00. Bye!"  
"Okay, bye." But Jodi was already out the door. _"I wonder what's up with her."_ So Sulley decided to follow her. First, she went over to Roz's office.  
"Hello, Roz, hey, no hard feelings about that stink bomb, right? Say, do you think that you could get a card key for me?"  
"Sorry, but no children are allowed to operate the complicated and high-tech scaring equipment."  
_"Uh-oh!"_ Thought Sulley. _"That's no way to talk to Jodi! Oh, man, she's really going to blow her top!"  
_"Listen, lady." Said Jodi, getting a little annoyed. "I don't know who you think you are, but for you information, I have been using this factory's equipment for as long as I can remember. For Pete's sake, I was a scarer for a whole week! Man!" Jodi stomped off, only to stop again. She looked back at the office and grinned. Then she vanished. Sulley couldn't see what she was doing, but he saw the door open and then shut. Everything was quiet for a minute, and then the door opened and shut again. Once he could see Jodi again, she took off for the scare floor. Once she was there, she slid the card key through the slot, and a door came out of the vault. Jodi threw the card key onto a desk and went into the door. Sulley crept up to it and opened the door a crack. Then he saw what he would have never dreamed possible! Jodi took off the hood of her costume. She wasn't a monster after all! Sulley couldn't believe it. He quickly shut the door and ran back to the locker room.  
_"I don't believe it! It can't be possible! Jodi's not a monster at all! She's a human girl! But wait, if she's a human, and children are toxic, and I'm not dead yet, then she can't be toxic! I've gotta tell Mike!" _Sulley ran back to his apartment and burst through the door. "Mike! Jodi's a kid!"  
"She's going to the costume party too? That's a great costume! I'm going to be a monster with two eyes!"  
"No, Mike! Jodi's really- oh, never mind." The next day, Sulley was waiting for Jodi at the factory.  
"Hey, Sulley! What's up?" Sulley wanted to yell at her, but he kept himself calm. Instead he just stared at her. "What? What are you looking at? You look like you just got locked up in a box with a kid!" Sulley thought to himself.  
_"Good guess, Jodi, but that's not enough for lying."_ Sulley grabbed her hand and started dragging her back to his apartment.  
"Sulley! What are you doing?! What is wrong with you, Sulley?! Sulley!" She yanked her hand away. Sulley sighed.  
"Jodi, I need to talk to you privately. Do you mind coming over to my apartment? We need to talk alone while Mike's not there yet." Jodi smiled.  
"Sure, Sulley. Why didn't you just say so instead of dragging me all the way here without even telling me what's going on?"  
"Sorry." They finally got to Sulley's apartment. Sulley got down on his knees until his eyes were level with Jodi's. "Now, Jodi, I need the truth. What's this all about? I know you're not telling me something."  
"What do you mean?" Sulley flipped up her hood.  
"You know _exactly_ what I mean." Jodi's eyes widened. "Now tell me. What's going on?" The girl sighed.  
"First of all, my name is Alex. I'm a ten-year-old girl living in Gary, Indiana. I have a four-year-old sister named Stephanie, and I have tunnels in my basement that lead to Mosntropolis. I wanted to see the monster world up close, so I made a costume that I thought would keep my identity hidden, and then I could go freely into Monstropolis. Then I met you, and I wasn't so careful about being undercover anymore. And I just got so caught up in the factory, and with the contest that I completely forgot about being a human and considered myself a monster. I love the monster world, Sulley! If there was one thing in my whole life that I could change I would want to be a monster!"  
"But why did you lie to everybody?"  
"I didn't think you would like me, and I knew that you would be scared of me, so if I wanted to get to know you, I have to keep myself, the real Alex, hidden."  
"But I still don't understand. How could you turn invisible? And how did you get the tunnels?"  
"I was looking through Randall's stash of stuff when I came across something that told me how. And the tunnels, well ti's a long story. We moved to Indiana when I was two, and when I was six, well, I wasn't supposed to go down to the basement, but I did anyway, and I went to a room way in the back to look at the things that were on the shelves, and of course I climbed them, when I fell off and kcnocked over a bucket. There was a little round door there, so I opened it, and looked inside. It was really dark in there, so I got out a flashlight and went inside. What I saw was a tunnel, so I crawled inside. Then there were three tunnels. So I went through each one of them except the one to the right. And I still don't know where it goes! So then, later, I made the costume and started my life in the monster world. I got so used to going through the tunnel to get here, that I can see in the dark. That's why I told Randall that I have night vision."  
"Alex, quick! Someone's coming!" Just then, Mike burst through the door. "Sulley! Why did you run out of the factory like that so early? Oh, hi, Jodi!"  
"Mike, Alex has something to tell you."  
"Alex? Who's Alex?" Alex stepped forward.  
"_I'm_ Alex." She said, pulling back her hood.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Sulley, look out! There's a kid right next to you!"  
"Mike, it's okay, it's-"  
"How do you know my name? I know! You're not really a kid at all! Oh, no! Stay back, you alien life form!"  
"Mike! SHUT UP! It's me, Jodi. Except now I'm Alex."  
"Jodi?"  
"Yes, and if you'll just shut up, I can tell you how it all happened. You see it all started when we moved to Indiana..." After Alex told Mike the story, Sulley told her something she couldn't believe.  
"Now, Alex, you know what you have to do, right?"  
"What?"  
"You have to tell everyone who you really are."  
**"WHAT?!"**


	20. Telling the Truth

"What do you mean, I have to tell everyone who I really am?!"  
"That's just what I said."  
"But Sulley, I don't want to tell anyone who I really am! I never even wanted to tell you! Beside, everybody else might not take it as well as you guys."  
"Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself, because you're on your own."  
"Huh. Some friend you turned out to be."  
"Look, Alex, you could be in danger! If work of this got out into the city, think of what it could do to you! If the CDA got their hands on you, what would you do?"  
"Easy. Put up a fight."  
"It's not all that easy, Alex, Now why don't you go on and tell Randall first. He might actually understand."  
"Fine. But I'm coming right back here afterwards!"  
"Don't worry, we'll be right here." So Alex went back to the factory. She finally found Randall on the scare floor.  
"Randall, I need to talk to you. Do you think we could go somewhere more quiet?"  
"Sure, Jodi, whatever you say. Let's go." Alex took Randall into the locker room, and look straight into his eyes.  
"Now, Randall, I don't want you to freak out or anything, but I've got lot to tell you, and you probably won't believe me until I tell you my biggest secret of all time."  
"What are you talking about, Jodi?"  
"Well, first of all, let me tell you what I know before I tell you what I don't want you to know."  
"Jodi, I'm confused."  
"Well, when I was two, we moved to Gary, Indiana. I have a four-year-old sister named Stephanie, and made a costume so that I could come here. I have tunnels in my basement that lead to the monster world, and I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't like me, and I wish you didn't have to hear this!"  
"What do you mean, Jodi? What's going on? You're making me nervous!" "Randall, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Just try me, okay? Please?"  
"Oh, alright. But you have to promise not to freak out, no matter what you see, okay?"  
"Alright, alright. So what going on? You're weirdin' me out, Jodi." Alex sighed.  
"Well, first of all, I'm not Jodi." She said pulling back her hood. Randall's eyes widened.  
"You...you lied to me?"  
"Look, Randall, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen this way! Honest! I just thought that you wouldn't like me if I showed up...like this."  
"Huh. That's for sure." Alex started walking away. Randall looked back at her. "Hey, wait a minute! I didn't mean it that way. I mean, how could I be friends with a human? I would be unnatural! But since you did lie to me, you might as well tell me why."  
"Okay. My name's Alex. I made up the costume so I could go into Monstropolis without arousing suspicion. I didn't reveal myself because I know that monsters think that children are toxic. But that's not true! I mean, look." She grabbed Randall's tail.  
**_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_** Get off my tail!" He shouted as he jerked his tail back. Alex smiled at him.  
"Well? Are you dead yet? See? Everyone thinks that children are toxic, when they don't even have any proof!"  
"But what made you come over here and tell me?"  
"Well, Sulley found out by himself, and then he told me that I had to tell you. But how on earth am I going to tell Mr. Waternoose?!"  
"Oh, yeah. That's definitely a problem. Well, maybe you don't actually have to tell him."  
"What?"  
"Alex, think about it. If you just hint around, but you don't really tell him that you're really a kid, then he'll be all confused, and you'll have a blast!"  
"I'm all confused, Randall. What are you talking about?"  
"Look. Tomorrow, you go to the factory as Jodi. You got talk to Mr. Waternoose. Then you go to the other room, take off your costume, and then go talk to Mr. Waternoose! Then you keep going back and forth! He'll be so confused, he won't know what to do!" Alex grinned.  
"You know, Randall, you just might be on to something." 


	21. AlexJodi

"That's a great idea, Randall! You know, if I go in there, and then the CDA comes, I can switch back and forth with them, too! But I only have one favor to ask you. Can you stand guard for me in case I get into any trouble?"  
"Don't worry, Alex, you won't get into any trouble! But, just in case, sure. I'll cover for you."  
"Thanks, Randall! Now, I gotta go back to Sulley's place, because I told him I'd be back after I told you. I'll tell him the good news, okay? Bye!" Alex ran back to the apartment and burst into the door.  
"Al! There you are! What took you so long?"  
"Mike! Where's Sulley??"  
"I'm right here, Alex. Whatps up?"  
"Oh, great news, Sull! Randall was surprised at first, but now he doesn't care!"  
"That's great, Alex!"  
"Yeah, but that's not the good news I was talking about. Randall had a great idea!"  
"This ought to be good."  
"Shut up, Mike! Anyway, I don't really have to tell Mr. Waternoose!"  
"Alex, what are you thinking? Of course you have to tell Mr. Waternoose!"  
"It wasn't my thinking, it was Randall's! Anyway, I go in as Jodi, and started talking to him. Then I leave, take off my costume, and go back. He'll be so freaked out, he won't know what to do! And Randall's going to be covering for me, just in case something unexpected happens."  
"That's a great idea, Al! Can I come watch, too?"  
"Sorry, gumball. This is too dangerous for little monsters."  
"Hey, who are you calling little?"  
"I'm just kidding, Mike! So can I, Sulley? Please?"  
"Yeah, c'mon, Sulley! Let us go!" Sulley looked at the three pleading eyes.  
"Oh, all right. But I'm going, too. I don't want anything happening to you."  
"Don't worry, Sulley!" So Alex went to the facotyr alone, but Sulley and Mike were close behind, just to back her up. She went right up to Mr. Waternoose.  
"Hi!" Mr. Waternoose turned around.  
"Oh, hello, Jodi! Say, do you think that you could do me a favor?"  
"Sure! What do you need?"  
"Well, there's some papers that I need that are in Roz's office. It would be great if you could run in there and- oh never mind. She probably wouldn't let you have them anyway."  
"It's as good as done, sir. I can get those papers faster than you can say 'a kid got loose in the factory'!"  
"Well, alright. They're under the file 'factory updates'. There should only be one in there, but just in case, it's the papers for the back-up system on the scare floor. You can drop them off at Jerry's desk."  
"Sure thing! I'll be right back!" Alex ran off, got the papers, and ran back to the scare floor.  
"Thank you, Jodi! Those are th ones! Now run along and drop them off at Jerry's desk, will you?" Alex completed the task, and ran back to the locker room, where Randall was waiting.  
"Wasn't that great, Randall! He didn't even suspect a thing!"  
"You're real lucky, Alex. Roz thinks everyone's suspicious!"  
"Randall, don't be such a worrywart!" She said as she took off her costume.  
"Just be careful, okay!"  
"Yeah, sure." Alex went back to the scare floor and walked right up to Mr. Waternoose. "Boo!" Mr. Waternoose turned around.  
"Aaaaahhhh! A human child! In my factory! Jerry, quick! Get me the CDA! Fast!" As soon as Jerry heard this, he raced to the phone and dialed H-E-L-P.  
"There's a kid here! HELP!" Alex started walking towards Mr. Waternoose.  
"Stay back! No! Go away!"  
"Maybe I don't want to."  
"What? You can talk?"  
"Yeah, monsters don't take the time to get to know us kids very well. We just try to be friendly, but they take one look at us and scream. 'Aaaahhhh! Help! Run! A kid! Oh, no! It's going to zap me with its laser breath or something!' But the truth is, we don't have any of that. We're just like you. But there's one thing I forgot to mention. I'M STILL TOXIC! YAAAAHHHH!" And with that, Alex started charging at Mr. Waternoose.  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Mr. Waternoose ran away. Alex laughed.  
"That's what you get for putting me back in my room two weeks ago!" She shouted at him. Mr. Waternoose looked back. "Yeah, that's right. Look back. You remember me, don't you? Two weeks ago Randall found me in his locker and someone put me back in my room. Now you know who I am, don't you?" She started running at him again. Mr. Waternoose ran away. Alex went back to the locker room.  
"Alex, quick! Get your costume on! This place will be crawling with agents any second now!"  
"Okay, okay. But did you guess my riddle?"  
"Riddle?"  
"Yeah! I'm the one who took that picture of you, Randall! I'm the one who dressed up as a CDA agent! I'm the one who threw the avalanche of socks!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! I'm the one who got the good laugh!"  
Hardy-har-har."  
"Well, I'm going to go have some fun."  
"But be careful. This place is chalk full of CDA agents!"  
"I will, I will!" So Alex went back to the scare floor again. "Hey, what's going on?" Mr. Waternoose answered her.  
"Oh, Jodi, it's awful! A child is in the factory!"  
"What?!"  
"Yes, and the CDA are on the lookout right now. Don't worry, Jodi, they'll find the child."  
"Do they need any help? I mean, I'm great at tracking down kids."  
"Well, maybe, but it might be dangerous."  
"Dangerous? Sir, I've been in situations worse that this. I know what dangerous is."  
"Very well. I'll got talk to them and see what they say." Mr. Waternoose went to talk with the CDA. Alex couldn't make out what they were saying, but she heard Jodi, CDA, and child. Then a CDA agent walked up to her.  
"Jodi, welcome to the CDA. You will be an undercover agent, so the suspects won't be suspicious. Now how about starting over in the lobby?" Alex was thrilled. She was in the CDA! She glanced over at Randall, who motioned to her to go ahead and play along.  
"Sure! That'd be great!" So she played along. She went over to the lobby and met Celia at the reception desk. "Hey, Celia!"  
"Oh, hi, Jodi!" Alex thought to herself.  
_"She still doesn't know who I am! Well, I'll just play along for now. But I'm having Mike tell her afterwards."_ "So, have you heard the news? There's a kid in the factory."  
"You can't be serious! No kid's ever gotten through to the monster world!"  
"Yeah, tough, ain't it? Say, you haven't seen anything, have you? I don't mean to be pointing fingers or anything, I'm just wondering. Cause' I saw it running around on the scare floor!" "Sorry, Jodi, I haven't seen anything, but I'll keep you updated."  
"Okay, thanks!" So then she went to everywhere else in the facotyr, since she knew everybody there. She acted so casual, that nobody suspected a thing! When she finally got some information, she went to the CDA. She filled them in on the info, and then they gave her a new assignment.  
"Thanks for the info, Jodi. That's all we need right now. We'll know who to call if anything happens again, okay?"  
"Okay! I'll always be here when you need me! I'm usually always at the factory." Alex went back over to Randall. "Wasn't it great, Randall? They had no idea! I'm going to go out as the kid now!" Randall grabbed her. "Randall! Let me go! Come on, I want to have fun!"  
"Alex, are you crazy?? Those agents will have you in the blink of an eye!!!" But Alex was already on her way out into the public. "ALEX!!! Get back here!" He grabbed her back over to him.  
"Randall! Let me goooo!"  
"No. You can't do this! What's going to happen when they've got you?"  
"Pu me back in my door?"  
"No, they'll put you in a cage and throw away the key."  
"Alright, alright."  
"Now, how are you gonna do this?" All of a sudden Alex vanished. "Al? Alex?" Just then, Alex popped out from inside a locker.  
"Like that." Randall laughed.  
"Okay, okay. But just make sure you don't let anyone see you until you're a safe distance away."  
"Don't worry, Randall! I'll be fine!"  
"Okay. But I'm still going to be keeping an eye on you!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Okay. Whatever." Alex went back to the scare floor. She climbed until she was way too high for them to get her. Then she shouted at them. "Hey, guys, up here! You can't catch me, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah! If ya want me, come and get me! Come on, is that all you got??" The CDA agents started at Alex. Alex just sat there. Randall started worrying.  
_"C'mon, Al, what are you doing?? Go! They're going to get you!" One agent started climbing up towards Alex.  
_"Halt! Stay where you are! You are officially under arrest for interfering with the people of Monstropolis!" Alex just sat there until agents was about a foot away from her, and then disappeared. The she re-appeared in the locker room.  
"I got to hand it to you, Al, you really know how to make someone look stupid."  
"Yeah, did you see that agent? They think that just be saying 'halt', that you can get someone to stop? They've got to be insane!" The two were quiet for a minute. Then, Alex smiled at Randall. "Hey, Randall, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Randall grinned.  
"You bet! Come on, let's go have some fun!" The two slimply just walked out onto the scare floor. Alex didn't even have her costume on! Mr. Waternoose was totally freaked out!  
"Randall! The child is right next to you!" Randall looked at Al.  
"I know."  
"Well, what are you doing standing there?"  
"Why shouldn't I? Is there something wrong?" Alex giggled.  
"Why, children are toxic!" Alex stepped forward.  
"Does this look toxic to you?" She asked, taking hold of Randall's tail. Everything was quiet for a minute. Then, Randall just fell to the ground!  
"Randall! Stay back, child!" Alex couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, and Randall got up and started laughing with her. Alex stepped up to Mr. Waternoose.  
"I can't believe you fell for that!" Mr. Waternoose looked at Randall.  
"Randall! That's not funny!"  
"I thought it was. No, really, sorry." The CDA started running towards them. Randall climbed up onto a platform way up high. Alex ran up to him.  
"Give me your hand!" Randall shouted. Alex got pulled up just as the CDA were closing in on her. "That was close. Come on, we've got to get out of here!" They ran down the platform. Randall stopped, but Alex kept on running.  
"Aaaahhhhhh!" Just then, Alex screamed, making the lights flicker. Randall caught her just in time. There was a giant drop where the platform stopped beneath them.  
"What are you doing?? Do you want to get us killed?!"  
"Sorry, I didn't know it was coming."  
"Well, watch where you're going next time, okay?" Alex went over to the frop and looked down.  
"Man, I almost fell off that??"  
"Yeah, and you'd better be more careful next time. Got it?"  
"Wait a minute..." Alex crawled up towards the end of the walk. "Randall! Get me my glasses out of my backpack!" Randall got her glasses and gave them to Alex.  
"What are you going to do with those?"  
"I think I see something... I knew it! here, take these." Alex gave the glasses to Randall, and jumped off the platform.  
**_"ALEX!!!!"_**  
"Hey, Randall, it's okay! Look! It's just invisible!" Randall looked down from the walk saw Alex standing on air, it seemed like, waving to him. "Come on, jump down!"  
"No way! You're not fooling me!"  
"Randall, just grab my glasses, put them on, and look at me. They're made for seeing things that are invisible." Randall did what she said. Sure enough, he saw a platform where she was standing. "Come on, just jump!" Randall hesitated for a minute, but finally, he jumped down.  
"Wow! I wonder how they did that?"  
"Come on!" Alex grabbed his hand and they started running towards the exit. The CDA and Mr. Waternoose were chasing them.  
"Stop them! Don't let them get away!" Alex ran faster and faster. "Alex, wait up! I can't keep up with you!" Alex didn't stop running.  
"I'll keep going! You get out of sight!" With that, she ran out of the building. Randall turned invisible, and so the CDA ran out of the building after Alex. Alex had turned invislbe as well, so they couldn't find her. She ran to Randall's place, and burst into the door. She plopped herself down on the couch and sighed. _"I thought they were going to get me. Well, I'd getter wait for Randall to get here." _


	22. Alex is in Trouble!

Meanwhile, Randall was looking everywhere for Alex.  
"Alex! Alex! Where are you?" When he thought he couldn't find her anymore, he went back to his place.  
"Randall!"  
"Alex?? Where were you all this time?"  
"Right here! Where were you?"  
"I was looking everywhere for you!"  
"Well, now that we're all here, we'd better go back to the factory." "What?? What are you talking about??"  
"Randall, I'm not done yet. I'm going back!"  
"Uh, uh. No way. You're not going anywhere and that's final." Alex was furious. She was glaring at Randall. But then ehr look softened.  
"Alright, Randall. If you're such a scaredy-cat, I'll go by myself." Alex started towards the door.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Randall ran to Alex, but it was too late. She slammed the door in his face.  
"Some friend you are! See if I ever see you again!" She shouted through the door. Randall threw open the door and ran out after her.  
"Alex, no! You can't do this! You're going to get hurt! You have no idea what they could do to you!"  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
"Oh, Alex, come on! I wasn't trying to be your enemy! I-" But Alex walked away before he could even finish his sentence. Randall just stood there and watched her walk away. "I was trying to help you." Alex stopped dead in her tracks. She looked back at Randall. "Will you come back? I know what I'm talking about! You're in danger, Alex! The CDA's all over the city now! We've got to do something! Please?" Alex smiled. "Sure, Randall. I'll come back." They went back to Randall's place, and got everything worked out. "Okay. So we've got everything settled. We'll got back to the factory..."  
"And I can only do it when I have my costume on. Randall, we've gone over this a million times! I think I know what we're going to do."  
"Alright, alright. Just be careful, okay?"  
"Randall!"  
"Okay, you can go."  
"Yay! Come on!" She grabbed Randall and they ran back to the factory.  
"Maybe you should stay out sight until you get there, you know, so you don't arouse suspicion."  
"Okay. You know, I think that's the first good idea you've had today, Randall." She climbed on top of the lockers and looked up.  
"Al, what are you doing?"  
"I think it's low enough."  
"What are you talking about? What's low enough?" Alex reached up and touched the ceiling, then jumped up and stuck to it!  
"Wow Al, how did you do that?"  
"I put suction cups on my hands so I can walk on the ceiling."  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead!"  
"Thanks, Randall!" Alex went out onto the scare floor, or rather scare ceiling until she was right above Mr. Waternoose. "Boo!" Mr. Waternoose looked around.  
"Who said that?"  
"Me!"  
"Who's me?"  
"Look up!" Mr. Waternoose looked up and saw Alex clinging to the ceiling.  
"Oh, hello, Jodi! I didn't know you could do that!"  
"Well, now you know! Say, how's it going with the kid?"  
"Well, we haven't actually found her yet, but they're still searching. Now why don't you come down from there? This is the scare floor, you know." Alex jumped down to the ground.  
"I can help! I can look for the kid!"  
"Well..."  
"Please?"  
"Alright. But you must be careful. I you see her, tell the CDA or me. Alright?"  
"Okay!" Alex walked around and pretended to look for the kid._ "This is stupid! I'm searching for me! But it sure is funny!"_ One of the CDA agents was walking around with a metal-detector. Acutally, it was really a kid-detector! Alex had her back turned, so she didn't see it. But it saw her! All of a sudden, the kid-detector started beeping, pointing right at Alex!  
"Halt! Stay where you are!" Alex looked back just once, saw the CDA agent running towards her, and took off.  
_"Great! Now they think that I'm contaminated! Oh, man, I've gotta get out of here!"_ Alex ran as fast as she could, but the CDA multiplied. They kept coming out of nowhere! Alex kept running, telling herself, "Keep running. Keep running. Keep running." The CDA were gaining on her. She ran and ran, and turned the corner. When the CDA got there, there was no one there! So they finally left, and there was Alex safe and sound up on the ceiling. She jumped down, and started laughing. "Thought you could catch me, didn't you? Well, you can't outsmart a girl like-" She stopped dead. There, right in front of her, was a CDA agent. "Me?" Alex ran, but the CDA started closing in on her. There was nowhere for her to go, unless... that's it! Thinking fast, she grabbed her fun, pointed it towards the sky, and pulled the trigger. In an instant, the claw shot out and grabbed onto a crossbar on the ceiling. Alex just stood there while the CDA ran towards her.  
"Halt! Don't move!" Alex didn't move, and the CDA had her surrounded. "Jodi, you are under arrest for being contaminated. Do you have anything to say?" Alex smiled.  
"I have only one thing to say. See ya!" Alex let go of the trigger, the cord retracted, and she got pulled up to the ceiling. "You think you guys are so smart. Well, I'm not giving in that easily! I'm not giving up without a fight!" And with that, Alex started crawling on the ceiling. When she thought she'd lost them, she got down and started walking back to the locker room where Randall was. But as she was walking away, two CDA agents took hold of her. "Hey! Let me go!" She yanked her arms away, and started to run, but she was surrounded by the CDA! While Alex was desperately looking around for some way to get out, the two agents grabbed her. "Let go of me! Come on! Let go!" Alex was struggling to get free with all her might, but the agents just picked her up and walked away. "Help! Randall! Mike! Sulley! Somebody! Help!" Randall heard her screaming and went to see what was going on. As soon as he saw her beoing carried away by the CDA, he ran to save her, but was stopped by Mr. Waternoose.  
"Hey, get out of my way!"  
"Sorry, Randall, but she's contaminated. They have to take her away."  
"But sir, you don't understand! You see-"  
"Randall, she's contaminated! I know you two are best friends, but she has to go!"  
"Nooooo! Let me through!"  
"Randall, if you don't stop it right now, I'm going to have to report you!"  
"Okay." Just then, Sulley and Mike ran to Mr. Waternoose.  
"Mr. Waternoose!"  
"I know, I know. But she has to go!"  
"What! No!"  
"Now why don't you three run along and forget all about this." Mr. Waternoose ushered them off and left with the CDA.  
"This is awful! We've got to save her!" Randall stared at them. "What do you mean, we? Do you mean you, and me, actually working together? It's crazy! Do you know what all the other guys would think if they heard that-" Just then, they heard a distant cry.  
"HELP!" Randall looked back at Sulley and Mike.  
"You go that way; I'll got this way." 


	23. The Rescue

The three split up and ran in every direction. Randall took the hallways to the exit before the CDA got out. Sulley took off for the scare floor to get some paper. He had a great idea!  
_"I'll write a note from Roz saying that she needs the entire CDA to come to her office!"_ Meanwhile, Mike ran to the lobby.  
"Celia!"  
"Michael?"  
"Shmoopsie Poo, we've got to save Al!"  
"Who's that?"  
"Jodi!"  
"Mike, what are you talking about?"  
"I'll tell you later. Now come on! The CDA's got Jodi!"  
"Oh, no!"  
"Come on! Let's go!" Mike and Celia ran to Roz's office. Roz, I _really_ need a card key! It's an emergency!"  
"He's right, Roz. We really need a certain card key!"  
"Well, alright. But just his once." Roz got them Alex's card key, and they ran to the scare floor.  
"Sulley! We got the door! Did you write the letter?"  
"Yeah, I got everything ready. Hurry up! We gotta get the door ready! Randall will take care of the CDA.  
"Randall's in this too?"  
"Oh, sorry, Celia, we haven't told you what's going on yet. Mikey, you tell Celia the story. I've got to go get Alex away from the CDA!" Mike looked back at Celia.  
"Well, it's a long story. You see, Jodi was acting really weird the other day, so Sulley followed her. She went into a door on the scare floor, and Sulley found out that Jodi's really a kid! Her name's Alex, and the CDA's got her! They still don't know that she's a kid yet, but they think she's contaminated! They don't know that she's the kid they're looking for! We gotta save her from the CDA!"  
"So all this time Jodi was really a human girl!"  
"Yes! But we gotta hurry! Sulley's going to the exit, where Randall is. Randall's going to stop the CDA from leaving, and Sulley's going to give them a fake note from Roz that he wrote, saying that she needs the entire CDA tom come to her office! So the CDA will go away, and Randall and Sulley are going to figure out some way to save Al! Come on!" Mike and Celia ran to the scare floor. Mike saw something under a desk. "Look!" He went over to it and picked it up. "It's Al's gun! Come on! She can't get away from the CDA without it!" Meanwhile, Sulley ran to the exit where Randall was.  
"You got the note?"  
"Yeah, it's right here. Are the CDA here yet?"  
"No, but I think they're coming soon. Wait! Here they come! Go hide; act like you just came walking by." The CDA came with Alex and Mr. Waternoose. Randall was blocking the exit.  
"Randall, I told you already, she has to go!"  
"I know." Alex gave Randall a look he'd never forget. He winked at her. "I just wanted to say good-bye."  
"Well, alright. But you only have five minutes." Mr. Waternoose left them alone and walked off with the CDA. Alex watched them leave the lobby. As soon as they were out of sight, she turned back to Randall, and punched him in the face!  
"OW! Hey! What's that for?"  
"What do you mean, 'I just wanted to say good-bye'?? I thought you were my best friend!"  
"Al, calm down. Me and two other guys figured out a way to get you out of this mess."  
"You and who?" "No one! It's not anything like I'm with Sullivan and Wazowski or anything. Oops! I-I-I mean, it's not what you think! I just-I-I-" Alex was sitting through all of this, smiling.  
"I'm proud of you, Randall! I never thought you would do this! Your'e a very brave monster."  
"Oh, I don't feel so good." Just then, Mr. Waternoose came back with the CDA.  
"Well, Randall, your five minutes are up. The CDA have to take Jodi away." Alex tried to make a run for it, but the CDA caught her.  
"Take your hands off me! Randall, you said if anything ever happened to me, you'd get me out. You said you'd help me!" Randall just stood there and watched as the CDA headed towards the exit, Alex in their possession.  
_"You'd better come out here soon, Sullivan."_ Just then, Sulley came running up to the CDA. "Roz told me to give this to you." He said, handing one of the agents the fake note. The agent read it, whispered to another agent, and turned to the CDA. "Number One wants to talk to us. All of us. She wants you too, Mr. Waternoose. She says it's an emergency!" Mr. Waternoose stepped up.  
"But what are we going to do about Jodi? We can't give her to Sullivan or Randall."  
"You're right. Well, what about Miss Peterson?"  
"Celia Mae? I think that is a good idea. She's a trustworthy person." Just then, Mike and Celia came running to the scene. "Celia! Just the person I wanted to see. Would you please watch Jodi for us while we're gone for a little while?"  
"Sure! It's no problem at all. We're pretty good girl friends after all."  
"Thank-you, Celia. We'll be back as soon as we can." When Mr. Waternoose and the CDA left, Mike went up to Alex.  
"I hope you don't mind, Al, but I told Celia."  
"I'm glad you told her, Mike Thanks, everyone, for getting me out of this mess."She walked up to Randall. "Especially you, Randall. If you hadn't heard me screaming and come out to see what was going on, I might've been in that CDA truck going away, maybe forever! Thanks. And Sulley, if you hadn't written that fake note, we would have never gotten rid of the CDA!"  
"Well, don't thank me yet, Alex. We're still not free of the CDA yet."  
"Oh, I know that!" Alex looked down at the ground. "But ... I lost something that I really loved." Mike smiled.  
"Hey, Alex! I forgot about something." He pulled out something and gave it to her. Alex's eyes lit up.  
"My gun! Where'd you find it?"  
"It was under a desk on the scare floor. I thought you might want it back."  
"Thanks, Mike. But no time for small talk. We've got get out of here!" But it was too late. Mr. Waternoose was coming back with the CDA. Alex had to think fast. "Everybody, split up! Sulley, you, Mike and Celia take the main hallways to the scare floors. Randall, you take to the locker rooms. I'll try to lose them through the entire factory." Randall stepped up to Alex.  
"Be careful, Alex."  
"Don't worry, Randall. I've got my gun back, plus a head start. You be careful. All of you. Now let's move!" 


	24. The Chase

Everyone split up and ran in different directions. Alex ran towards the training room. The CDA watched the others, then saw Alex running away. "Halt!" Mr. Waternoose started running after Sulley and the others, thinking that he had Alex. But when he saw the CDA running in the other direction, then say Alex, he ran away with them. Sulley, Mike and Celia ran to the scare floor, and made sure Alex's door was still there.  
"Okay." Said Sulley. "Here's the plan. Mike, you go to the simulator and wait for Alex. Once she's there, you two go over to the locker room and find Randall. When you get there, you three have to figure out a way to get back to the scare floor without being seen by the CDA or Waternoose. Then we have to go as fast as we can to get Alex into her door and eject it before they get there, and we have to split up in different directions so they don't see anyone on the scare floor. Celia, you come with me. We have to make sure no one gets on the scare floor and sees Alex's door, because they might think someone left it there and eject it." But it wasn't as easy as Sulley thought. Alex took a shortcut through the hallway. The CDA and Waternoose right behind her. All of a sudden, she tripped on a cord and fell, when her hood flipped open! Alex was getting up just as the CDA and Waternoose came running after her. The CDA stopped dead. There was Alex, sitting on the ground, a human child!  
"It-it-it's not what you think! I swear!" Mr. Waternoose came up to her.  
"Jodi, you're the child??"  
"Sir, it's not like that! You see, I-"  
"You don't have to explain anything, Jodi. Take her away, gentlemen." Alex's eyes widened. She scrambled up onto her feet and took off for the simulator. "Stop her!" Alex ran faster that she had ever run before.  
_"They know who I am! I've gotta find Randall!"_ She ran to the training room and burst through the door. "Mike?!"  
"Alex! Sulley's got a plan! Come on! We gotta get to the locker room!"  
"What's the plan?"  
"Just come on! I'll tell you on the way!" Mike and Alex started running for the locker room. "Okay. So we get to the locker room and you, me and Randall have to figure out a way to get to the scare floor, and fast. We have your door set up there, and we gotta get you in your door and eject it before the CDA get there, and then split up so there's nobody there."  
"That's the plan?"  
"Yeah!"  
"That's great! But you know what?"  
"What?"  
"They know who I am!" Mike stopped dead.  
"What?!"  
"I tripped and fell, and my hood flipped up. Mr. Waternoose and the CDA saw me, and now they're after me even more!" The two finally got to the locker room. "Randall! Theye found out who I am!"  
"What?! Oh, that's just great! Now what are we gonna do?"  
"Listen. Sulley's got a plan that'll get me outta this mess." Alex told Randall the plan, and they raced for the scare floor. "Sulley!" Alex ran up to Sulley and jumped into his arms. "Thanks, Sulley! You had a great plan!"  
"It's no problem at all, Alex. Now come on! We gotta get you in your door! Fast!" Everyone said good-bye, and Alex walked up to Randall.  
"I'll miss you, Randall. You were the first real friend I ever had. But even if they shred my door, I'll still be able to see you, whenever I want."  
"What do you mean, Alex?"  
"You'll see in a short time."  
"Hurry up, Al, the CDA'll be here any minute!" Alex stepped into her door a waved good-bye.  
"Bye everybody!" And Sulley, I'm going to see where that last tunnel leads to." Alex shut her door. Sulley reluctantly ejected it, Mike took the card key and cut it up, and everybody walked away. They thought that it was the last time they would ever see Alex Keaton again. But Alex knew better. 


	25. The Last Tunnel

As soon as she had shut her door, Alex quickly took off her costume, wiped the paint off her face and hands, grabbed a flashlight and ran to her basement. She crawled under the shelf, moved the bucket and opened the door. She turned on her flashlight and took the tunnel to the right. _"I said I'd see where this leads to, and I'm going to do it. I've been putting this off far too long." _She found that the tunnel had a big drop in it! She poitned her flashlight down, and found out that it was slide! She hesitated at first, but then thought the herself. _"I made a promise, and I'm going to to stick to it! I just hope I don't fall into the center of the earth or something."_ Alex jumped into the hole and found herself throwing her hands into the air, screaming. "Yay! This is fun!" When the slide ended, there was just a tiny little room._ "I feel like I'm in a box!" _She looked around, but she didn't see any doors anywhere; maybe this was it. Maybe it was just nothing. No way! Why would they make a tunnel that leads to nothing! But... then again. No! It can't be! She grabbed her glasses out of her backpack, and put thtme on. Then when she looked around, she saw a door on the ceiling. _"Wow. An invisible door."_ She tried to reach the door, but it was too high! _"Wait a minute! What am I thinking?? My gun!"_ She grabbed her gun, pointed it towards the ceiling and pulled the trigger. Instead of a claw, a suction cup shot out and grabbed onto the ceiling. Alex let go of the trigger and got pulled up. While hanging onto the gun, she slid open the door. She climbed into the door and stood up. She was in a closet! But whose? She cautiously opened the door a crack and looked around._ "No way! I can't believe it! This is great!" _She was in Sullley's bedroom! She went around the place to make sure. _"Yup. This is Sulley's."_ She went out into the living room, plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV.  
  
Meanwhile, Sulley and Mike were walking home from the factory. No one was smiling.  
"I can't believe we're never going to see Alex again."  
"Aw, don't worry, Sulley. She was a good kid. She's safe now."  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just... going to miss her."  
"I know how you feel, Sull. I'll miss her, too." The two got home, and opened the door. There was Alex, safe and sound, watching TV in their apartment!  
"Alex!" Sulley ran up, grabbed her and hugged her so tightly that Alex thought that she was going to suffocate! "What happened? How did you get here?"  
"I told you I was going to see where that last tunnel led. And can you believe it? It led right to here!"  
"Oh, Alex, I'm so happy you're here!"  
"I told you guys that I could see you whenever I wanted to. And now I can!"  
"Oh, I'm just so glad you're safe!"  
"Okay, okay. Can I go now?"  
"Go? Go where?"  
"I want to go see Randall."  
"But Alex, the CDA's still looking for you! And now they know who you are!"  
"Don't worry, Sulley, I'll be fine."  
"Well, at least get your costume on, will you?"  
"Okay, Sulley." Alex went back home and got her costume back on. Then she went back to Mosntropolis and went to Randall's. She quietly knocked on the door. Randall opened the door, took one look at Alex, and grabbed her. Alex was about to scream when Randall put his hand over her mouth to quiet her.  
"Shhhhh!" He very quietly took Alex into his apartment, then locked the door. "Alex?? What are you doing here?"  
"I told you I would be able to see you anytime I wanted, and I can!"  
"But how?" Alex told Randall the story about the tunnels, and then told him something he didn't want to hear again.  
"Okay, I'm going back to the factory again."  
"WHAT?? Oh, no, you're not starting that again. The CDA's all over the city now! They don't know that we sent you back!"  
"Don't worry, Randall, I've got it all planned out."  
"Well, alright. I've learned that you usually know what you're doing. But here." He went to a desk, pulled out a pager and handed it to Alex. "Just beep me if you need me, okay? I know you've been trouble before, and you always get out of trouble, too. Just be careful, okay?" 


	26. Surrender? Maybe Not!

So Alex went back to the factory, leaving Randall to think that she was insane! "_She's going back to the factory! I can't believe it! She is so brave! Or maybe just nuts."_ She got to the factory and walked right up to Mr. Waternoose.  
"Jodi! Stop her!"  
"It's Alex, and I give up. I don't want to keep running away every time I see a CDA agent, and besides, I have my own life back hom!" Mr. Waternoose was surprised at first, but then he thought that maybe she's telling the truth.  
"Are you sure? This isn't another one of your tricks, is it?"  
"Sir, this is no trick! I swear!"  
"Well, alright, Alex. But if this is a trick, you're going to be in a lot of trouble, young lady!" The CDA went to grab Alex, but she yanked her hands away, folded her arms across her hest, walked away with Mr. Waternoose and stuck her tongue out at them. As she walked back to the scare floor with Mr. Waternoose, she suddenly thought of something. _ "Uh oh! I forgot that Mike shredded my card key! Oh, man!"_ Mr. Waternoose told the CDA to go get Alex's card key, while he watched her. The CDA went off, and Mr. Waternoose turned back to Alex.  
"Now, Alex, why did you disguise youself as a monster?"  
"Well, I wanted to see the monster world, but I knew that I couldn't go as a kid, because nobody would give me a chance; they'd all just run away. So I made a costume so I could go into the monster world, and then I met Randall, my very first _real_ friend. You see, sir, back home nobody liked me at school, because I always got good grades, so nobody wanted to be my friend. So when I found that Randall liked me, I took every chance I had during my spare time to come here and spend time with him. And then I met Sulley and Mike, and they're my best friends, too! And this whole mess is all because of me. Me and Randall thought that it was just going to be a fun prank, but it really turned out to be a disaster. I just want to go home." At this, Mr. Waternoose softened at thet sight of the little girl."  
_"Why, her life's nothing but a mess! This is the only place she can get away from her problems, and now she has them here as well. But I can't go soft on her. She has to go back home to her own world."_ But still, he felt sorry for Alex, for having to go through all of this. But then, a new problem arose. The CDA came back, with nothing. "Well? Where's her door key?"  
"We can't find it, sir!"  
"Well, then, I'll just have to find it myself, then!" Mr. Waternoose went into Roz's office and searched high and low for Alex's card key, but he couldn't find it! He came out of the office, not a very happy monster. "Alright, Alex, I'm giving you one chance, and one chance only. Where's your card key?"  
"Mike shredded it."  
"Oh, no. You mean to tell me that he shredded your card key so you couldn't go home, is that it?"  
"No! Not at all! I was already in my door, and they ejected it, and then Mike shredded my card key!"  
"Then _how _exactly did you get here?"  
"Well, I uh, I-"  
"Alex, how did you get here?" "Well, it's just that, you see, it all happened when, -- oh, I can't!" "Alex! You'll tell me how you got here, or you'll never see your home again!" With this he was about to grab Alex, but the CDA stopped him. They had been listening to all of this, and figured that Mr. Waternoose wasn't as nice as he was said to be.  
"You have no right to threaten a child like that, Mr. Waternoose. I'm afraid we're going to have to take you away."  
"What? Let go of me! Congratulations, Alex. You've certainly made my day!"  
"Your welcome!" Alex said, waving. The CDA took Mr. Waternoose away, and Alex took the pager Randall had given her. She looked back at Mr. Waternoose, then pressed the button on the pager.  
"Randall! Get over here, quick!"


	27. The Family Tree

As soon as Randall got the message, he sprinted to the factory at the speed of light.  
"What! What happened?"  
"Randall! Calm down! Nothing's wrong!"  
"What?! You mean you called me down here for nothing?!"  
"No, Randall! Look! The CDA took Mr. Waternoose away!"  
"What? But how?"  
"Well, Randall, it's a long story." Alex told Randall what happened with Waternoose.  
"Wow, I din't know he was so mean."  
"He should be a scarer. He'd be really good at it. Anyway, I have to get home. I'll see you later."  
"Okay, see ya." Alex went back home, but she stopped when she saw something on one of the tunnels. She went to get a closer look. It was small engraved letters! She figured they were pretty old, because it was hard to read the writing. But finally, she could make something out.  
  
PROPERTY OF PETER BOGGS  
  
_"Bogg's! That's Randall's name! I wonder if he has something to do with it."_ She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the name on it. Then she turned around and went back to Monstropolis. She ran up to Randall's and burst through the door. "Randall!"  
"Alex? What are you doing here?"  
"Randall, do you have a relative named Peter Boggs?"  
"Well, I don't know, but I think I have a family tree somewhere in here. Come on, let's look for it."  
"Do you remember what it looked like?"  
"I think it was a little orange tree. I made it in first grade. It can't be that hard to find." Alex finally found it in a drawer in Randall's desk.  
"I found it!"  
"Great! Let's check it out." The two started reading the small paper tree.  
"Wow, Randall, you have a lot of relatives."  
"Well, I was one of ten."  
"Really? How come you never told me that?"  
"I guess I just never thought of it. Wait! Here it is! Peter Boggs. So he was my great-great-great-great-great grandfather."  
"Wow! I can't believe it! And all this time!"  
"What? What is it?"  
"Randall, it certainly is a small world."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Come on, follow me." Alex led Randall to her tunnels. "Come on!"  
"Alex, what is going on?"  
"Just go on." Alex pushed Randall down the hole, and jumped in herself.  
"Where are we? Are these those tunnels you were talking about?"  
"Yup! Come on!" She took him to the main tunnel. "See, look. Tell me what you see." Randall squinted at the letters for a minute.  
"Nothing. Wait! 'Property of Peter Boggs.'"  
"See! I told you! So Peter Boggs must have made these tunnels before either one of us was born! he wanted us to be able to see the monster world for real! Can you believe it, Randall? You great-great-great-great-great grandfather made these tunnels, and I came through and now we're best friends!"  
"Wow! It really _is_ a small world!"  
"I think there really is a connection between us, Randall." 


	28. The End of the Tunnel

The next day, Alex went over to Sulley's, with a small gift in her arms. She put it under the steps at their apartment and then knocked on the door. She was answered by Mike.  
"Hey, Al! I just heard the news about Waternoose! I didn't think he'd turn out that way! Well, what are you doing standing out there on the street? It's snowing! Come on in!" Mike led Alex inside from the freezing cold, which, obviously, Alex hadn't noticed. She had too much on her mind.  
"Hi, Sulley! What are you doing?"  
"Just waiting for you to pay us a visit. What are you doing here?"  
"I jsut gotta tell you guys: it truly is a very small world. I was in my tunnels, and I saw some engraved writing. It said, 'Peter Boggs', and then I went to Randall's, and we looked at his family tree, and Peter Boggs was Randall's great-great-great-great-great grandfather! So Peter Boggs built the tunnels so we could go into the monster world, and then I came through and now me and Randall are best friends!"  
"Wow, it really i_s_ a small world! Now why don't you go on home and forget about this whole mess, okay? Everything's fine now, right?"  
"Right! Besides, Waternoose is gone, so now all I have to worry about is the CDA and maybe even Roz! But it's all over now. Bye, guys!" When Alex left, she took out the package from under the steps and set it on the doorstep. She rang the doorbell and ran away. Mike opened the door, and looked around. Then he shouted into the air, "Crazy carolers! Get out a' here! All of ya! Christmas isn't for two weeks yet!" He was about to shut the door, when he looked down and saw the package sitting on the doorstep. He picked it up and looked at the tag.  
  
To: Sulley and Mike Merry Christmas!  
  
"Hey, Sulley! Look what I found on the steps!" Mike took the package inside and showed it to Sulley. "Who's it from?"  
"I have no idea, but whoever it is, they're relaly creative. Look at the tag!"  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's open it!" The two ripped open the wrapping paper and found a picture, beautifully painted, and sprinkled with glitter. It was a picture of Sulley, with Alex on top of him doing a one-handed handstand, and Mike standing on top of Alex's shoes. It truly was a work of art. Mike stared at it.  
"Wow! Alex really knows how to paint!" But that's not what Sulley was thinking.  
_"What a great kid. It's so sweet of her to make us a Christmas present, especially one like this. That kid's got a soft spot to her, and I think I just found it."  
_  
Alex went home and took a copy of the picture she had made. She crawled back into the tunnels, and walked up to the tunnel that led to Sulley's. She smiled as she taped up the picture.  
"Thanks, Sulley, for saving me when I was in trouble, for helping me when I was thinking wrong, and for always having good advice. You're the best friend anyone could ever have, and for that I owe you. Thanks for everything."  
  
THE END


	29. Author's Note

Congrats! You've made it to the end! Time to jump straight ahead to Alex Again! Hope you like it! C. D. Anders 


End file.
